Tales of a Phantom
by GhostFace95
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring characters from the show. Some are canon and other are alternate universe.
1. Thoughts of a clone

**Thoughts of a clone**

The definition of a clone is any organism whose genetic information is identical to that of a parent organism from which it was created. But that is in theory. Cloning is not perfect, something always goes wrong. It could either be a physical defect or a psychology defect. If it is physical defect well there is nothing you can do about it but if it is a psychology defect you can change that right. A simple mind erase and you should have a perfect clone with a blank mind for you to mould right? How I wish it was that simple. No matter how many times you try to erase a clones mind, there is still and always will be aspects of the originals left behind. Certain memories, traits even twitches. I'm not saying a clone can't go on and have their own life. They still can. The past doesn't determine your future but it does affect it.

Why I'm I saying this? If you haven't figured it out by now, well you are a bit slow. I am a clone. Yes don't be so shocked it isn't that obvious, I'm a semi normal teen just like everyone else. But back to what I was saying about the past affecting the future. See I am the clone of a guy but I'm a girl. Shocked? Remember what I said cloning is not perfect. Well and the fact I was cloned from the one and only Danny Phantom. As the whole world knows by now Danny is half human, half ghost. He always wants people to say half human first, makes him sound a little more normal. But yeah back to the point, cloning a half human, half ghost is never going to be easy. That's why for the first 6 months of my life I was so unstable. But thanks to Danny and Valerie, I'm stable now. Life should be perfect right? I wish it was that simple. My creator, Vlad Masters or better known as Plasmius erased all of Danny's memories from my mind. Well he didn't actual do a very good job of it. I have been alive for two years now and ever so slowly I'm regain Danny's memories. Bad right? The memories aren't coming back in a specific order as well. So far I can remember his first day of kindergarten, his 10th birthday party, when he first met Tucker, defeating dark Danny phantom, his first unofficial kiss of Sam, his short relationship with Valerie and his sister shouting at him for using her easy bake oven and so many more. And these memories make it feel like I was there which is sort of like a cruel irony considering I never had a childhood but it makes me feel like I have a connection with Amity Park and the people there. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be Danny and I will never want to be him but it is always good to have this false hope that one day I could return there and these people will accept me. Granted only about five people know who I'm and all but one know I am a clone. Only Sam, Tucker, Danny and Plasmius know that I am a clone. From Danny's memories I know Sam and Tucker would probably accept me. Jazz would doubt I was a clone at first but would eventually come to accept me. I think that's the only part of Danny's life I'm jealous of. How much Jazz loves him and the extremes she would go through just to keep him safe. I know Danny would do the same for me but it just isn't the same considering the fact that she doesn't even have powers but is willing to risk her own life.

Danny's parents? Would the accept me? Well Danny is still alive right, even now after he revealed his ghost half his parents accept him and didn't try to tear him apart molecule by molecule but that is different I am a clone of their son created by their worst enemy and Jack's former BFF. A small part of me hopes that they would accept me but a large part fears that the will reject me. Yeah another side effect from being Danny's clone. I fear rejection. And this fear of being rejected by Danny's parents also extends to Valerie. She knows I'm a half human, half ghost but I doubt she knows I am Danny's clone. Okay yes she did help save my life and I do occasionally call her but I don't think she will accept me. Why because she is this extremely stubborn, short minded girl who has almost hurt or worse killed Danny countless times. In fact from the last time I talked to her. She and Danny were still not exactly that good of friends. There was now respect between them but you can only threaten to kill someone so many times before it ruins any chance of a friendship forming. How would she react if I told her I was the clone of the guy she tried to kill more times than they well stars in the flag?

In fact why I'm I even discussing this with you. If I do decided to return to Amity Park it won't be for a long time. I have my own dreams to achieve. I want to travel the world. Yes clones can have their own dreams, he wants to be an astronaut, but that's not for me. I have places to go and sights to see. I haven't been to Africa yet, I think I should go there next.


	2. Phantom's Sacrifice

Phantoms Sacrifice

"So, young Daniel, shall we play a game. It is called for the greater good. On the first tower, we have trapped in the net, doctors, firemen, nurses, police officers and all the useful personal this corrupted city needs and on tower two we have the beloved Samantha Manson," Vlad Plasmius said, smiling exposing his fangs as he floated over the damaged bridge, facing downtown Amity Park. "Now Daniel as you can see they are both in danger, hanging a good twenty stories above the cold, hard unforgiving ground."

"What are you getting at Plasmius," Danny Phantom spat as he lied tied to the ground. Specially designed handcuffs, shorting his powers and restricting his ability to escape.

"What I am saying foolish boy is, you have a choice, you either save her for your own selfish game or you save the doctors for the good of this city. And before you go off thinking you can simply duplicate yourself. Those handcuffs have been draining your energy. You are only left with flight and strength. So choose wisely my dear boy," Plasmius replies.

"What makes you think I would save all of them instead of Sam?" Danny inquires struggling against the restraints.

"Because young Daniel, I knew you. You are the hero, always looking out for the greater good of the people. Well look around Daniel!" Vlad screams showing the ruined city. Buildings lay in ruins, Craters, adored the city streets. In the distant a group of people walked slowly wearing mask to protect them from the biological waste. "Ever since that biological bomb explode two months ago, this city has been struggling. Now do you want to cause more harm?" Vlad says staring at him. "But the question is who is there to blame for this disaster, I mean if it wasn't for a certain white haired, green eyed ghost boy who brought the attention of the Guys In White to this once quaint city by the lakes none of this would have happened."

"None of this is my fault," Danny says staring down at the ground, tears escaping down his cheeks.

"Of course it isn't your fault, I mean I was a halfa for 20 years before you were born and no one knew about me, but no the 3 years after you first get your powers look at what you have caused! That biological weapon was meant to kill ghost but of course the fools the GIW are the end up destroying half the city and killing thousands of people all in the quest to kill you!" Vlad shouts pointing an accusing finger at Danny. "So now Daniel you must make a choice, who it is going to be," Vlad says pushing a button, allowing the handcuffs to fall at the same time releasing before nets from the tower. "Choose wisely!" Vlad shouts as Danny pushes himself into the air and rushes into the sky to save…

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom**


	3. Alive

**Alive**  
As the rain, keeps pouring down on me  
And the sky is the only thing I see  
And my troubles are gone with the wind  
It's just me, and the ground beneath my feet

I lean against the glass in the back of the pickup truck, Sam's head rests against my chest as my left arm is lazy slung around her, keeping her close to me. Tucker is resting against Sam's knees, playing the song from his PDA which is magically still on, his yellow shirt is covered in dirt and oil, his cargo pants are torn away at the knees turning them into make shift shorts. His brown boots are gone and have been replaced with lighter sneakers. Looking closer I can see the left lenses of his glass are starting to crack from the edges. I look across the pickup bed to see a Jazz leaning against the tailgate, her head is down and her red hair is lose tangled, a far cry from the way jazz used to keep her hair, she looks up at me and I see the sadness in her eyes, the obvious signs that she had been crying. She looks down again into her lap, I haven't seen her smile since it all started. I feel the car shifting from side to side avoiding abandon cars on the highway as we move ever further from my old home. I look past Jazz towards the column of smoke rising from the remains of Amity Park. I never saw it coming, I don't think any of us saw it coming. The wind picks up slowly from the east and I feel Sam's hair whip around some more, some slapping into my face. She raise her hand and brushes it away. I look down at her face and see bags under her amethyst colored eyes. She isn't wearing any makeup, her pale skin contrasting against her raven hair, stress lines forming across her forehead. I kiss the top of her head before turning my head to pier inside the cab of the pickup and see Valeria driving, one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand is perched on the driver's door. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was concentrating deeply on something, she is in her red ghost fighting gear. She lost the helmet a while ago while we were running. A piece of blood soaked white cloth is wrapped around her right arm covering a wound she got earlier. Sitting next to her is Kwan. He was a nervous wreck when we found him and he is still showing signs of it. He had his knees on the seat and he is hugging them while slowly rocking back and forth. I turn back around and continue to stare out into the distance towards the ever fading city. "Do you think we will ever go back?" Sam asks. We all just remain silent.

Chest to chest,  
You can, run if you want  
I've come too far, oh I'm not gunna lose  
I feel so alive.


	4. Phantom 2121 preview

**Phantom 2121 Preview**

"So phantom, why have you returned after all these years? Are you here to try to redeem yourself? That is kind of fun, because it is too late for that. Who are you trying to redeem yourself for? Your family is gone! It was so fun killing them all. Watching Jasmine beg for her life. But let us not forget about your friends. Tucker? Who would have thought that nerd would be so hard to get rid of. But he is gone to. Now let us not forget about that bitch called Samantha, it was fun making her mine before I slowly let her bleed to death. Watching her eyes dull slowly. Oh god, I'm I evil? Yeah I'm evil now you think you can redeem yourself or get revenge by helping these rebels? You must be joking. It is too late for humanity. Ghost now rule this world and I am their king. So Phantom or should I say Fenton. Yeah that's right I know your secret. It is your choice now surrender or die!"


	5. I'M NOT A HERO

**I'm not a hero**

I'm not a villain but I'm not a hero either. I have done my share good things and bad things like a normal person. Sure a normal person doesn't go flying into the fifth story of a building to save a puppy's life. Or burn a police officer with green energy just to escape. But that's the thing I'm not normal. I have ghost powers. Yeah may know be thinking about another ghost powered superhero, also known as Danny Phantom, but I don't have his courage, his nobility and like I said before my moral campus is a little wonky. I have been on the own for the last 7 years and what I have learnt it is a hard world out there. For me it is steal or be stolen from. Be the hunter or be hunted or in a few cases kill or be killed. I would love to say I haven't killed anyone. But that is a lie. I was flying east towards New York. I heard kids could get a job out there and I was desperate for money. It was a quiet day. Middle of nowhere. Guess that's why I didn't see it coming. I was flying and then out of nowhere an energy blast rocketed just over my head. I looked back and saw this GIW agent flying towards me at high speed on a flying scooter like device. You know government agents and their need to have the latest toys without regard for safety. He was on his own. At the time I just thought about out running him but he had different ideas. I heard the gun go off again. He was closer. I increased my speed but i was too slow I suddenly felt this stinging, burning sensation on my leg. He had blasted my leg. I still have the burn marks. I half spun in the air and fired my own blast at him. My aim was a little off so I hit him square in the chest instead of the gun attached to his scooter. I saw him fly off the back of the scooter. He didn't have a jet pack with him. But I was too stunned to move after a second of pure panic I took off after his plummeting body, willing myself to fly faster, but my injured leg was slowing me down. The sound of his body smashing against the ground. I was too slow, I slowly floated towards his body.. His cold dead blue eyes staring hopelessly into the sky. Blood was slipping from behind his back coating his normally white suit red. I slowly closed his eye lids before reaching into his pocket. I dialed 911 and quickly told them that a man was lying dead in the middle of the field. They said a police unit was on its way, they wanted me to stay put and leave the line open but I wasn't about to expose myself . Hearing that I left the phone line still open and placed it on his body. I looked him over one last time that is when I noticed the gold ring on his left hand, oh god he had a family. I couldn't take it anymore and I took off, leaving him behind, the man I had just killed. I only realized I was crying when I was in the air. Trying to wipe my tears away as I flew away at high speeds. That happened about 3 years ago, I keep trying to tell myself it was self-defense but that doesn't change the fact that I killed him. To this day it still haunts me. Ironic a ghost being hunted. Ever since then I have tried to make up for it but I can't. My name is Danielle Madeline Masters, I'm 19 years and I know for certain that I am no hero.


	6. Remember

**Remember**

In a small suburban neighborhood, the notes of Harmony Flying V Electric Guitar pierces the still air. As the song finally comes to an end. A small Goth girl claps her hand as she watches her best friend, put the guitar down, in the corner of a small artic bedroom, the walls are littered with rock posters of Linkin Park, Kiss and other rock groups. Smiling the green eyed, brown haired girl finally speaks, her voice a little horse after singing. "So you liked it?"

"Honestly, that was pretty amazing how are you not signed?" the Goth replies.

"Because dear sweet Samantha, record labels today only want the Justin Bieber and Carly Rae Jepsen," the green eyed girl replies.

"Don't, call me Samantha I told you I am changing it to just Sam. Emma," Sam replies.

"No amount of your Daddy's Money can ever get me to stop calling you Samantha," Emma replies sticking her tongue out at her best friend. There might have been a two year difference between the pair but they were amazingly close. Sam was 13 and Emma was 15. The had known each other for 10 years ever since the day the Emma helped Sam find her parents in the park. "I just thought of my stage name, either Amber," Emma says as she ducks into her walk in closet to change her outfit.

"So are you still going out with that guy tonight, Ron Davidson right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I am, why?" Emma replies. Walking out the closet in a pair of black leather pants and black tank top with a black choker to complete the look. "Gloves, no gloves?" she asks.

"I don't know you look fine either way," Sam replies. "It is I just don't trust the guy."

"But I love him," Emma says jokingly while flatting her eyelids and making her eyes big. "And you serious got to stop listening to them middle school rumors dipstick," Emma says laughing. "I know one glove, start a new trend," she says smiling. She turns around and finds Sam looking down. "You know you got beautiful eyes right? So why are you ruining your eyes stressing over me I'm going to be okay."

"Don't call me dipstick," Sam replies. Looking up watching her friend apply make up to her face.

"I know you are too young for makeup but here," Emma says tossing Sam a purple roll of lipstick. "It goes perfectly with your eyes, which is pretty cool. Anyway I'm heading out, I'm text you tonight after I get back. Imagine the dude wants me to meet him outside the theater, I thought he would have at least picked me up," she half jokes. She walks out of her best friend room and slides down the staircase, she walks across the parlor and reaches for the door before turning around and shouting. "Bye Mrs. Manson, I'm see you tomorrow!" she walks out the front door. Before reaching into her pocket, cursing under her breathe hoping she didn't leave the packet of darts behind in Sam's room. Eventually finding the packet in her back pocket she fishes out her lighter and starts smoking. Zipping up her jacket she starts walking down the street towards the bus stop. Reaching the bus stop she sits down on the bench and waits for the bus to show up. She pulls out her old out dated phone, maybe she should take Sam's old phone. Sam was so persistent that she took it but Emma kept turning it down. She plugs in her headset, and plays the instrumental remember from her phone before singing quietly, "It was, it was September, Wind blow, the dead leaves fall. To you, I did surrender, Two weeks you didn't call. Your life goes on without me, my life, and a losing game. But you should, you should not doubt me, you will remember my name."

The bus pulls up, she quickly ditches the dart and climbs onto the bus. Walking towards the back, ignoring the strange stares she got. Blowing air out of her mouth. This side of town was full of judgmental rich kids. Sitting down at the back at the bus she changes the song to play KISS album. She watches the scenery change from upper class neighbourhoods into downtown city, the tall skyscrapers hiding the darkening sky. The bus pulls up to the bus stop just a couple of blocks from the cinema. She gets off before looking at her phone. 6:50, she will make it in time for the movie at seven. She walks the couple of blocks and rounds the corner hoping to see Ron standing outside the cinema awaiting.

He wasn't there, she must have been early. She looks at her phone 7:05 maybe he is running a little late. These things happen. She looks at her phone again 7:30, he should be on his way now, and she has been late for events too. She shivers from the cold, where is he? Looking at her phone again 8:45. She hears the sound of people leaving the movie theatre, the movie was finished. He ditched her, a tear rolled down her cheeks, she thought this date would be different. She actually thought that life would improve. Her best and only friend was two years younger than her. She turns around slowly and starts walking off slowly back home. She reaches into her pocket and starts playing music off her phone, not caring what song was playing. Her mind was blank not caring about the outside world. The world slowly changed from downtown, and slowly got worse with each step. She eventually reached a trailer park, walking across the park she reaches the door to her house, opening the door she finds her mother passed out on the couch surrounded by empty beer cans. She walks past her passed out mother and enters the bedroom area. Entering the room she takes out another dart and lights it. She finishes the dart and toss the butt into the plastic garbage can. In the corner of her room. She lays down on her bed looking up into bleak roof of the trailer. The instrumental remember starts playing again. "You will remember my name," She mutters as she drifts off into sleep.

Sam couldn't believe what her parents were telling her. She didn't want to believe it. She had just seen Emma yesterday. Her parents told her that there had been a fire last night. Emma's mum had managed to get out alive, Emma wasn't as luck. The firefighters said they weren't sure what started the fire but they were pretty sure it started in Emma's room. Sam looks down at her lap, her hands clutching the purple lipstick Emma had given her


	7. 21 and waiting

**21 and waiting**

Jazz

1 (204) 228-3035

Hey jazz can I talk to you about something?

22:00

Sure thing Danny what is on your mind?

22:02

Actually it is okay. How is school?

22:04

Danny you know you can tell me everything. I won't judge you

22:05

Here is the thing. I'm like 21 and I still haven't you know and like everyone else has and I'm starting to think something is wrong with me. Is there something wrong with me?

22:15

There is nothing wrong with you. Everyone does that when they are ready

22:18

But I'm 21 for fucks sake. I'm old enough to drink but I still haven't done it. If I was a girl there would be this innocence around me but I'm a guy do you know how sad I look to everyone else. Maybe I should just find one of these random girls and get it over with

**22:20**

You shouldn't care what they think. Danny when the time is right it will happen. Don't try to force it. When you find the right girl it will happen. Who knows the right girl might have been right in front of you the whole time. Some pretty girl with black hair and purple eyes.

22:23

Sorry ghost attack. it was skulker/ghost x. You sure? And she doesn't like me like that.

02:55

Trust me she does. Just ask her out. She is the one for you. Just trust me I am never wrong. I will even bet you 5 bucks on it.

07:45

Well I owe you 5 bucks. She said yes. We are going to the movies on Friday. Thanks Jazz for listening, love and miss you

13:30

I miss you too little brother

13:35


	8. 10th anniversary

**10****th**** Anniversary **

"Bonjour, Comment allez-vous?" The raven haired girl said greeting her friend. She was wearing a pair of black hair heels, a pair black skinny jeans, with a simple white tee, a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. A pair of ray bans hiding her Amethyst colored eyes.

"Screw you Sam, you know I can't understand a single word you are saying," The African American male said getting up and giving a hug to her. He was wearing a pair of white shorts, a pair of black vans on his feet, a simple black t-shirt with a white arrow pointing to his shorts and the words joystick just above the arrow. "And what is with the fake French accent?" he asked returning back to his seat as same took the chair opposite him. They were outside of a small coffee shop in downtown Amity Park.

"Fine you got me," Sam chuckled and allowed her voice to return back to her American accent. "So how have you been? How is it at Harvard?" Sam asked picking up the menu.

"It is hell there, honestly for the first time in a long time, I need to study just to get the average grade there. And do you know what the average grade is there? A freaking A. A is average. My god I don't know why I went there," Tucker groaned leaning back into his chair. "How was France?"

"France was great but it is good to be back home. You wouldn't believe me but I actually missed this place," she replied, looking up to see the waiter approaching to take their orders. "Yeah can I get a Latte macchiato with soy milk?"

"Yeah and can I get a cappuccino," Tucker added. "She was cute, I should ask her for her number. So when are you going back?"

"Oh ouch," Sam mattered, pretending to look hurt, "I'm not going back, well anytime soon. I'm done with my course so I thought I would move back here," she added watching the grin spread across Tuckers face. "I already have an apartment but I need a roommate?" she said giving Tucker puppy dog eyes.

"Seriously, yeah I would love to. I'm graduating soon and was planning to move back here but I wasn't sure about living with the folks. But wouldn't be awkward, since you know you are Danny's ex and he is my brother from another mother?" he asked.

"Yeah about that…" Sam started.

"We are back together," a raven haired boy said walking towards the table. He was dressed in blue faded jeans. A black t-shirt with a ghost saying Beware on and a pair of black converses. "Tucker!" he exclaimed as he was being crushed in a hug from his best friend. "It is good to see you to," he said finally being released by Tucker. Danny grabs a chair from a nearby table and joins them.

"Dude it is so good to see you, how was it on your world tour, dude how was Japan, how was Italy, what about Africa?" Tucker asked firing question after question.

"It was great but it is better being home with you guys, it is like some things never changed," Danny said while chuckling. When suddenly a blue wisp escaped from his mouth. "I guess something never change," he said while summoning a pair of white rings to appear around his waist heading up and down his body. His clothes were replaced by a black jumpsuit with the symbol DP on his chest. His normal ice blue eyes transformed into a bright neon green and his raven hair was now pure white. He took off into the air.

Sam started to chuckle as the two of them watched Danny take off into the sky, Tucker raised his eyebrow at her silently asking her what is so funny. "Do you know it exactly 10 years to the day since Danny had his first fight against a ghost," she said. Staring at the direction Danny had flown.

"Sam only you would remember such…"


	9. Watch me Burn

**Watch me Burn**

**So I don't know why but I feel like love the way you lie is the perfect song for ember and for this one shot I listened to the Skyler Grey version cause I found it way better then Rihanna's version even though Skyler Grey wrote it. **

On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

I don't know why I'm still surprised

I watched her blue hair flicker gently in the wind as she strummed her guitar strings. Her voice sounded amazing. She was floating in the air just inches above the rooftop, her legs folded underneath her body Indian style.

Even angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Her words rang through my head. Her words were hypnotizing, but not as in mind control. Her words were so pure. How do I know they were pure? I could hear the emotion in hear voice.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie

Oh god, who has hurt this girl? I lower the thermos, I had originally planned to suck whichever ghost who had disturbed me at half three in the morning but this changed it all.

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war you'll always win

Even when you know I'm right

I slowly float down towards the rooftop. I had never seen this side of ember, vulnerable, human. So opposite to the punk rock ember I fought one a weekly basis. I knew she didn't know I was here.

'Cause you feed me fables from your hand

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied

My feet slowly landed onto the rooftop and I instantly regretted it, the sound of glass cracking under my feet, caused ember to stop playing the guitar and spin around in the air, I look down under my boot to see the remains of a bottle there. I should count myself lucky as I couldn't feel any pain. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. "How much did you hear dipstick?"

"Enough," I replied.

"We shall never talk about this," she said, hit a power cord on her guitar creating a pink fist that came flying towards my face…


	10. Afterlife

**Afterlife**

"What I am?" the white haired teen mutters to himself as he looks into the mirror. Neon green eyes staring back at him. He was wearing a black bio hazard suit with white gloves, boots and a white belt. Sigh he reaches his hand up and places it against the mirror. A white ring appears around his waist. The ring divides into two separate rings and repel away from each other, one travels down towards his feet. Red pants and a pair of blue flip flops replace the boots and hazmart. The other ring travels up, revealing a white t-shirt. Blue eyes and black hair replace the green eyes and white hair. Danny Fenton is now standing there. Reluctantly he removes his hand from the mirror and places two things on his wrist for 15 seconds. He lets out a sigh, "25 beats per minute, that's not normal," he whispers. His alarm comes to life across the room. His close the distance and turns it off. He didn't get any sleep last night. He changes out of his clothes and changes into a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt. Putting on his red sneakers and heads down the stairs into the kitchen and finds Maddie at the kitchen cooking eggs. He sits down at the table. He should probably tell her right. He is dead? Or dying. What if he comes back a ghost? "Mum, I have to tell you something," Danny says barely audible. "Yes dear,"

"How does someone come back as a ghost?" he asks her quietly.

"Interesting question, why are you asking?" she asks still concentrating on the eggs in front of her. If she did turn around she would have noticed how nervous he was acting/

"Just asking," he replies quietly, playing with his fingers.

"Well a ghost is a manifestation of ectoplasm that forms around the dead persons obsessions does that make sense?" she asking looking over her shoulder to see her son just shaking his head in confession. Letting out a chuckle she continues, "When a person dies if they had some unfinished business the ectoplasm may form around their spirit and form what we may call a ghost. What I'm trying to say is not all people who die become ghost just those with a reason."

"And that is why all ghost are evil Danny." Danny and Maddie turn to see Jack standing at the door coming from the lab. "Why would anyone want to be left behind when they could move on to the afterlife, so when I finally catch a ghost I'm destroy it molecule by molecule," Jack says smiling while cracking his fingers. "Maddie guess what the portal is working, come on you have to see it," he says with a big smile and begging her to fellow him down the stairs. Forgetting about the eggs she rushes after her husband.

Sigh Danny gets up off from his sit and walks over to the cooker and removes the pan from the cooker. Running a hand through his black hair he feels a strange sinking sensation. He looks down to see he was slowly sinking into the floor, his legs had disappeared from view and he had sank to about the knees. Panicking he latches out trying to grab something to stop the sinking. Grabbing onto the handle on the cooker he pulls himself up. His legs appear as soon afterwards. Slowly placing his foot in front of the other hoping to god he doesn't start sinking again he grabs his backpack and heads out the door, it was early in the morning but he needs to talk to Tucker.

"Hey Danny! And you are wearing all black everything? I mean I didn't even know you owned a single black shirt," Tucker comments as he opens the door to his home and allows Danny to slip inside. "Just give me a second to get my backpack from my room and then we can head to school," Tucker says as he ascends the stairs towards his room. Danny looks around the familiar room, he always found it rather strange that the entrance was also the dining room as he looks at the table which had remains of breakfast one it. Hearing footsteps Danny looks up to see Tucker descending down the stairs. "Come on Dude lets go," Tucker says walking past Danny and out the front door. Danny follows suit and descends down the stairs to the main street. Tucker joins him after locking the door and the head off down the street.

"Tucker, I'm a little worried. Remember yesterday when my hair was white and my eyes were green. Well it happened again at night. What if I'm dying?" Danny questions as the pair continue to school.

"Danny calm down, I said it before and I will say it again. It is probably just a few side effects from the ectoplasm you exposed to. Remember what happened to the puppy Jazz had when she was like five? Scooby? Yeah Scooby, remember he was black until he got exposed to that beaker of ectoplasm, he turned white for like two weeks," Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA and start messing with it.

"Yeah and he also died!" Danny exclaimed stopping in the middle of the pavement just in front of Casper high flinging his hand up in a dramatic manner.

"He was hit by a car, seriously Danny nothing bad is happening to you now come on or we will be late for home room," Tucker says dragging his best friends up the stairs and into the student infested hallways.


	11. Promise

**Promise**

"Sam?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"For the hundredth billionth time no Danny, I do not want to build a snowman, with what snow Danny, if you haven't noticed it is the middle of July!" Sam shouted flinging her arms up in the air.

"Can't a dying man get a final wish," the raven haired, blue eyed boy muttered while lying down in bed covered in blankets. His normally pale skin was a slight tint of green and his eyes were blood shot while he shivered ever so gently in bed. "Plus I can make snow remember," he added quietly.

"Danny you are not dying, it is just a little sickness you will be back to normal," Sam said her voice breaking slightly. Her purple eyes showing concern.

There was something special about Danny Fenton, he was also the infamous ghost boy Danny Phantom. An accident in his parent's lab a year earlier, resulted in Danny gaining ghost powers but these powers came at a price, his powers were slowly destroying him from the inside out.

"Sam, it is okay, I have lived fifteen years and I have lived a decent life," Danny said looking her in the eyes.

"Don't say that, any day now, your parents will find a cure and everything will go back to normal. But you got to promise that you won't die before the find the cure," she said.

"Sam…"

"No Danny promise me," she said looking him dead in the eyes.

"Fine I promise," he said quietly. Looking at her. She was sitting on the bed right next to him and leaning forward slowly. He slowly licked his lips before darting his eyes quickly at her lips before back to her eyes sending a subconscious message. She slowly leaned forward some more while closing her eyes. He closed his eyes and closed the gap towards her and just when their lips were about to meet his bedroom door burst open revealing his other best friend Tucker Foley carrying a laptop and a set of mini speakers.

"Movie night!" Tucker screamed, causing the pair to jump away from each other, "did I interrupt something?" Tucker asked setting the laptop down at the end of the bed and going to grab the chair by the desk and pulling it towards bed and setting it next to Danny and Sam. In a burst of nervous energy both Danny and Sam shock their heads vigorously while blushing deeply. "Okay good we are going to watch brick houses so get comfortable love birds," he said turning the movie on.

An hour and a half into the movie, Tucker and Sam had fallen asleep while watching the movie. Danny was still awake, Tucker was on the chair slowly slipping to the floor. Sam was on the bed cuddling into Danny, her head was on his chest and she was snoring gently. "Sorry for not being able to keep my promise," Danny whispered gently before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes…


	12. Chapter 12

The camera flickered into life and an older version of Sam appeared on the screen, she had her jet black hair pulled back into a pony tail, she was covered in a mixture of a fine layer of dust and sweet, her purple eyes were dull and had bags underneath them "So today is my 48th birthday," she muttered. "Yeah right," she said with a lack of enthusiasm. "I know I have survived 48 years on this planet. It is kind of an achievement but I don't exactly feel like celebrating. I know I haven't made a video blog in about two months now but a lot has happened. We are losing the ghost wars. I don't know what happened but we are simply being overrun. I guess that is what a twenty year war will do to you but the sad thing is I don't think I will even be sad if we do lose because I'm tired of fighting. I'm slowly losing hope," she says quietly before her voice hitches and tears slowly start streaking down her face. She brings her hands and wipes the tears away before continuing. "Hmm, Tucker died two months ago. A battle near Nashville he was struck by a pair of skeletal knights. I miss him badly. I just lost my other best friend. I still haven't found or heard anything about Danny. I know it has been 30 years but. I made a promise I won't stop looking till I found him. But now that tucker is gone. I have to be realistic he is most likely gone to, hopefully he has found peace and has passed on," she says quietly. "Losing the both of them has made me realize one thing. Life is short and difficult without the people you love. So to whoever finds this camera, makes sure you tell the people closest to you that you love them. If you have a connection with someone go for it. Otherwise you will regret it. Trust me I know from experience," she says before reaching up and clicking a button on the camera. The screen goes black.

"I love you too Sam."

**I know it has been months since I lasted uploaded something but this should mark a change, I have started writing again, so it shouldn't be too long till I upload a new story**


End file.
